


我恨BETA

by Knight_suki



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_suki/pseuds/Knight_suki





	我恨BETA

钟声消散在夜风里，取而代之的是心跳的轰鸣，beta的双唇尝起来有些甜，淡淡的水果糖味儿，夹杂着海风的咸涩，在寒冷的夜风中仿佛燃烧起来一般。

克里斯无法让自己停下，他死死地攥着梅西的领口，另一只手按住他的后脑，仿佛分开的一刹那就会死去一般，也许他生来就该与这个beta连在一起，alpha的本能让他在beta的迎合下攻城略地。

压在钢琴上的手指下压，一声沉重的低音让克里斯回过神来，他紧张的，不舍得松开对方，手却仍按在那段软白的脖颈上不愿拿走，他们的鼻尖碰触着，像是两个奔跑了一天一夜的人，不约而同的用力喘息着。

氧气的供应让飘飘然的大脑渐渐清明，克里斯全身一僵，他嗅到了自己信息素的味道，浓烈的威士忌味像是砸烂了一个酒窖般浓郁，笼罩着空旷的音乐厅，他紧张的抿了一下嘴，看向beta的视线开始躲闪。

该死的，为什么是现在。

他不希望在梅西面前露出自己alpha的一面，那糟透了。

梅西仍旧注视着他，棕黑的双眼亮晶晶的，他耳尖有些泛红，但比起克里斯，整个人仍旧算得上冷静了。

“我闻到你的信息素味了。”beta开口，柔软的嗓音有些沙哑，他缓慢的，舔了一下嘴唇，殷红的舌尖留下水光一闪即逝，克里斯的脑海中却一直浮现那一截小小的红影。

“抱……抱歉。”他慌张的松开手退开一步，失去了温度的左手委屈的躲进浴衣袖子里蜷缩起来。“我刚洗完澡，没来得及贴遮盖片……”他懊恼的说着，尴尬的摸了一把头发，粘稠的冒泡糊在掌心，让他整个人僵在原地。

见鬼的，我现在看起来究竟是有多糟？

克里斯的视线定格在地面，他不敢直视梅西的双眼，这很不对，他的身体很完美，肌肉也好，线条形状也好，他敢于在全世界面前只穿着内裤晃来晃去，却羞于披着浴袍与beta见面，他总希望自己更完美，最好的他，最好的梅西，一切都应该是最好的，半点差错都不该。

糟糕。

如果不是还记得掌心有粘稠的泡沫，他可能会立刻捂住脸。

夜风钻进他的浴袍，凉飕飕的，哦，没错，还没穿内裤。

“克里斯？”beta疑惑的看着他，克里斯飞快的瞟了他一眼，梅西罕见的穿了一身正装，无尾礼服的罗绸中掺杂了钻石粉，在月光下将本就肤色偏白的beta映衬得整个人像是在发光，他一丝不苟的配了贝母袖扣，温润的光泽与他的双眼一样，克里斯踩在地毯上的脚趾不自在的蜷缩了一下。“是这里太冷了吗？”梅西不解的回头看了一眼敞开的窗户，巴塞罗那的冬季算不上冷，但克里斯湿漉漉的跑出来，现在浴衣上的水已经凉透了。

“恩……”他低着头，含混的应了一声，海风还不够大，他迫切的希望能有什么尽快吹散这一屋子见鬼的信息素味。

“跟我来，别感冒了。”beta上前一步牵住他的手腕，克里斯垂着头盯着两人皮肤接触的地方，机械的跟在对方身后，当梅西身上的温度传过来时，他才感受到这里有多冷，他整个人轻颤了一下，这让他获得了一个关切的回望。“我没想到你当时在洗澡。”

梅西的房间就在音乐厅隔壁，宽敞的套间里，两扇巨大的木质落地窗在波斯地毯上投射出光影，他走到窗前，将浴缸的热水打开，这里风景很好，隔着一扇玻璃，越过阳台，刚好能看到对面灯塔上闪烁的绿光。

克里斯湿漉漉的站在门边，温暖的空气令他感觉到身上的浴衣更冷了，他尴尬的盯着那个位于床边和窗边的见鬼的立式珐琅浴缸，宝蓝色与天蓝色的流彩在昏暗的室内与雪白的陶瓷一并染上了灰蓝的色调，朦胧的白纱帘半遮半掩的漏了些许月光进来，热水蒸腾着，带起了温暖的雾，梅西试了试水温，转过身看向他。

这本该很好。

如果他穿了内裤。

见鬼的世界！

“我让前台送些热茶上来。”见他久久没动，beta开口，他转身走进客厅，体贴的将卧室的空间留给了不知所措的alpha。

我究竟在干什么？克里斯绝望的捂住脸，他脱下浴袍钻进了浴缸，将自己半张脸藏在了泡沫下面。

体温回暖让冻僵的大脑渐渐运转起来，他听着beta在客厅里模糊的声音，后知后觉的意识到发生了什么。

他来到了梅西的房间，只有他们两个人，beta甚至体贴的帮他放了热水邀请他泡澡……在他散发出见鬼的信息素并且看起来像是刚从垃圾堆里钻出来的情况下。

不，这不是重点。

他抿了抿嘴唇，气恼的吹散了眼前的泡沫。

他吻了梅西。

而他没生气。

迟来的喜悦充满了胸腔，他的心脏用力的敲打着肋骨，仿佛是在跟他欢呼庆祝。

隐约听到了门响，克里斯转过头，没过多久，梅西单手端着托盘走了进来，包着蓝色天鹅绒保温套的茶壶边放着一个小小的纸杯蛋糕，上面点了一根浅粉色的蜡烛，细小的火苗随着beta的步伐一摇一晃。

“蛋糕？”他惊讶的看着对方将托盘放到圆桌上，对着跳跃的火苗眨着眼睛。

Beta转身脱下礼服外套，他扯了一把领口，将被克里斯弄乱的领结扯了下来，浴缸里的alpha视线贪婪的黏在露出的一小节锁骨上，并为这个性感的要命的动作屏住了呼吸。

“我知道你不吃……糖分食品？”梅西歪着头，隔着火光看着他，脸上露出了一个浅浅的笑。“你负责吹蜡烛许愿，蛋糕是我的。”他冲他眨了一下左眼，仿佛火光在那一瞬跳跃了一下，克里斯毫无缘由的眼前一花，他在水里偷偷的按住心脏，决定先不去看那个要人命的beta。

见鬼的，究竟为什么会有人觉得beta无趣又木讷？

他相信任何一个人都会被梅西今晚的行为所打动，他的心脏用力的跳动，隔着皮肉，敲打着掌心。

“难道不该是我吃掉蛋糕，然后拿出来藏在里面的戒指，你穿着礼服跪下求婚？”他不服气的说着挑衅的话，后知后觉的意识到今晚的场景究竟有多诡异。

Beta眨了眨眼，视线隔着火光落在他身上，一眨不眨。

见鬼的，他需要抑制剂，需要信息素遮盖片，他不应该挑衅这个精心为他准备生日的人——虽然他并没有挑衅到，也许？“能让前台送些信息素遮盖片上来吗？”他懊恼的开口，觉得自己不太对劲。

“我一直闻不到你信息素的味道。”靠坐在橱柜上的beta站起身，缓缓走到浴缸边，他弯下腰，两只手撑在浴缸两侧，将alpha笼罩在自己的影子中。克里斯的后背贴上了浴缸内壁，这很诡异，明明他才是alpha，但他竟然见鬼的被一个beta压制了？！他注视着那双深情的，晶亮的眼，再次屏住了呼吸。“有好几次，我觉得你其实并不是因为想要追求我才约我出来。”beta略显困惑的歪了一下头，他的耳尖又开始发红了，这让alpha得到了可乘之机，对方伸出手，湿漉漉的两条手臂猛地揽住他将他抱住拖进浴缸里。

“你从什么时候知道的？”克里斯嗓子发干，他将小个子的beta按在浴缸壁上，摇晃的，温暖的水打湿了beta的衬衫，湿漉漉的布料半透明的紧贴在涨鼓的肌肉上，带着若隐若现的红。

“你第一次来约我开始？”beta眨眨眼，撑着浴缸想要坐起来，但alpha按住了他的肩膀，整个人压了上来，他被一个滚烫的身体抱在怀里，对方的脑袋沉甸甸的压在他的肩膀上。

“我觉得我是个傻瓜。”克里斯闷闷的说，他不在抑制自己的信息素，浓郁的威士忌味很快填满了房间。“我以为你讨厌alpha。”

“那我也许该留下你自己在储物间。”他感觉到beta的胸口震动了一下，伴随着低低的笑声，浴缸里的水摇晃着，带起了朦胧的雾气，他撑起身子，窗外灯塔绿光闪烁着，与月光一起，将beta被水蒸腾的泛红的脸勾勒出一层金属般冷峻的光边，那双漆黑的眼睛隔着睫毛，自下而上的看着他，克里斯感到自己的血流加快了，他弯下身，却被抵住了胸口。

“你还没吹蜡烛。”beta好笑的看着他。

Alpha喉咙里低吼着抱怨了一声，湿漉漉的手指掐灭了火焰。

“不需要。”他低声说着，急不可耐的再次吻上了对方淡色的唇，这次的吻染上了侵略性的色彩，不再掩饰本性的alpha在beta口中肆意掠夺起来，他们的唇舌搅弄着，带起细小的色情的水声，透明的液体顺着beta泛红的脸颊下滑，带月光下闪闪发亮。

在水温冷下去前，他们移动到了床上，beta湿漉漉的礼服沿途被丢了一地，松软厚实的四柱床洒下轻薄的纱幔，alpha将beta按在柔软的鹅毛枕上，虔诚的在他眉心落下一个吻。

“我甚至不敢相信这是真的。”克里斯的嘴唇有些颤抖，压在枕头上的左手拇指轻轻滑过梅西的脸颊，他深深的看了对方一眼，向下钻进了被子里。

轻柔的吻顺着锁骨向下，在人鱼线留恋了一会儿，终于抵达了目的地。

Beta的性器早已在深吻中被唤醒，他在黑暗中看着那个坚硬滚烫的东西，舔了舔嘴唇，张口含了进去。

Beta全身颤抖了一下，柔软的唇舌小心的舔弄着敏感的冠部，这令他几乎下意识的抓紧了床单。

被子猛地被掀开了，克里斯眯了眯眼，他感觉梅西坐了起来，一只手用力的推着他的肩膀。

“克里斯……别这样，你不需要……”他的呼吸有些凌乱，这令alpha心底有些得意，他仰起脸，舌尖围着那个渗出液体的小孔打转，这成功的带起beta的一阵颤抖——他可真敏感，克里斯在心里小声评价。

“可我想。”alpha眨眨眼，丝毫不觉得为beta服务有什么不好，他的视线划过beta的脸颊，便再也无法移开，对方一向偏白的，冷静的脸颊上晕染了艳丽的红，那双水潭般不起波澜的眼睛蒙上了一层水汽。

还想看见更多。

要比这个还多。

舌尖舔过鼓起的青筋，克里斯的手指配合着撸动着，他像是个拿到了珍宝珠的孩子，对着嘴里的东西爱不释手的把玩，beta被他坏心眼的打乱了呼吸，偏白的身体在月光下覆上了一层浅浅的粉，他专注的侍弄，连带下方的两颗小球也不曾放过，湿漉漉的触感粘腻暧昧。

“克里斯……我要……”那只手再次推了推他的肩膀，克里斯猛地拉着对方的腰侧，将那根东西含得更深，他感受到梅西的在他口中抖了一下，苦涩的味道随着喉头软肉的抗议在嘴里蔓延开，他松开了对方，在beta带着水汽的注视下，响亮的吞咽。“你……”

“都是我的。”alpha理所应当的说，他贪婪的注视着beta，用舌尖轻轻的舔舐掉唇边溢出的液体。

纸杯蛋糕上的奶油充当了润滑剂，粘腻软滑的奶油随着克里斯的手指，反复侵犯着beta的后穴，他尝试性的增加了一根手指，这让他在抽离过程中带出了更多粉红的软肉，红红白白的色泽刺激着他的视觉神经，他吞了吞口水，缓慢的抽出手指。

“里奥？”他撑起身子，额头抵住梅西的，小声的请求，滴水的性器抵在beta的后穴上，一下一下的，试探性的戳刺着穴口。

“可以了。”beta嗓音沙哑的回答，他咬住下唇，忍下了一声闷哼，beta的生理构造并不能为他在被进入时带来便利，克里斯心疼的吸住他的双唇，轻柔的舔吻，紧致的甬道令他寸步难行，他试探性的，小幅度的推行，一只手攥住了他的手腕，他低声笑了出来，轻轻咬了咬beta的下唇。

“抱住我。”克里斯请求。

他的愿望立刻得到了满足，梅西的两条手臂绕过他的脖颈，搭在了他的背上，他弯下身，更加用力的回抱了对方。

他终于完全进去了，紧致火热的内壁几乎要自发挤压着将他吸出来，他试探的抽送起来，渐渐带出了细微的水声，怀里beta是呼吸凌乱起来，他感受得到梅西的心跳击打着他的胸口，错乱的呼吸随着速度加快变成了低低的呻吟，软糯的，含混的，染上了欲望的。

克里斯侧过脸，他看向beta的脸，一瞬间失了神，beta眼中水雾凝聚成了光，敏感的身体令他无法承受更多快感，一抹艳丽的红被逼了出来，在眼角晕开，他失神的张开嘴，露出了一小截舌尖的颜色，克里斯几乎忘记了如何呼吸，他抿了抿唇，凑过去，轻轻吸住了对方的下唇。

Beta呜咽了一声，毫无征兆的射了出来，他像是脱水的鱼，用力喘息着，高潮过的身体却仍在被使用，alpha的性器精准的，一次次碾过前列腺，抓在alpha背后的手指死死地扣住了对方的肌肉，但alpha却并不满足于此，他用力的顶了进去，冠部叩击起那个未曾被发育完全的器官，撕裂般的痛令beta清醒过来，他大口喘息了一下推了一把alpha的肩膀。

“不行……克里斯……”沙哑的嗓音像是无声的请求，alpha看着对方被情欲晕染的脸，轻笑一声，以吻封缄。

纷扬的雪花落下，在幽蓝的地面洒下浅灰色的雪影，两具身体纠缠着，伴随着水声，骤然翻了个个。

Alpha大度的被按在床上，beta跨坐在他身上，顶入生殖腔的东西被狭窄的内部挤压着，几乎要让他将灵魂也送出去。Beta身体轻颤的直起腰，泛红的眼圈用力眨了一下，挤出了一丝清明来。

“alpha？恩？”沙哑的嗓音重归平静，克里斯感觉到自己的冠部被用力的挤了一下，不受控制的射了出来。

梅西注视着他，那双漆黑的眼睛被情欲与理性瓜分，一眨不眨，与生俱来的危机感令他背后没来由的一凉，他的视线划过对方布满吻痕的胸腹，beta勾起一边唇角，挤出了一个小小的，甜蜜的酒窝。

天终于亮了，雪还没有停，半透明的纱幛拦住了日光，隐约能看到地上映出的雪影，alpha尝试了两下，终于勉强坐了起来，他脑袋发晕，喉咙也干的可怕，怕冷的beta紧紧抱着他，像是无尾熊一样黏在他身上。

克里斯深呼吸了几次，眼花仍旧没有褪去，他在床头摸了摸，手指颤抖的撕开了一根珍宝珠含在嘴里，糖分的补充令他感觉好多了，他的后腰像是被人掏空了，火烧火燎又空荡荡的疼。

他发誓，他再也不敢说beta都是些清心寡欲毫无趣味的木头了。

克里斯委屈的抿抿嘴唇，腰部肌肉的酸痛令他挫败的滑回了被子里。

我很beta。

多可笑，alpha被beta按在床上榨干了。

他哼哼唧唧的将头埋回beta的脖颈，舔了舔昨晚留下的牙印。诺坎普的小国王是个裹着冰壳子的炸弹，敲碎个口子就要带着对方玉石俱焚，他这样想着，低低笑了出来。

“我爱你，莱奥。”他的声音融在初冬透亮的晨光里，轻柔的夹着笑意。

半梦半醒的小国王皱着眉，回手摸了摸，闭着眼给了他一个吻。

“你偷吃了我的糖。”梅西梦呓般的说着，紧了紧手臂。


End file.
